Walking on Tip Toes
by silverXsaphire
Summary: 1987. Young Olivia Jeann had not at all been expecting her little cup of ice water to spill in the lap of Michael Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Man of Mysteries and Music**

His eyes; his eyes were tired. He had been up all night last night trying to find the words from deep down inside him to create yet another new top charts song. It wasn't always the easiest thing in the world, writing a song. Everyone gets writer's block, even the King of Pop. Sometimes there is just nothing that sparks his creativity, or gives him the drive to write down his emotions. Those emotions he felt, he couldn't always handle them at once. There were days where he just didn't even want to get out of bed or open his eyes. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was sleep in bed all day and watch cartoons here and there. That was normal. He was human as well. Being a super star known all around the world didn't change that. He still had feelings like everyone else did, and not everyone understood that.

Today, on the other hand, Michael was feeling rather alive and thought it might be fun if he got dressed and headed out for an afternoon at the movies. It had been such a long time since he had last gone to see a movie and he missed the experience so dearly. He wanted to be able to sit in the seat with a large bucket of buttered-down popcorn and a large soda, his eyes glued to the screen. It was something he never had the chance to do when he was a child and now was a great time to make up for that. Stepping out of the steaming hot shower, Michael took a fuzzy purple towel and rubbed it through his sopping wet hair. Water droplets splattered onto the mirror and he tried to wipe them away with the towel but it only caused them to spread and create smear marks across the glass. He giggled at the incident, smiling before he exited the bathroom. He had a feeling today was going to be a good day. The sun was bright and shining, but it wasn't too hot or too cold. It was just right. He slipped into a pair of black leather pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. It was casual, but fashionable. He only hoped the pants and buckled boots wouldn't give him away to somebody.

Michael let his hair air dry, the small and tight curls forming and falling right at the brink of his shoulders. He hardly ever had to do anything to his hair except wash it and let it dry. Occasionally did he blow dry it if he was in a hurry, and sometimes he wore it in a small ponytail, but still, that was extremely simple. It made him happy. A soft and withered sigh slipped passed his parted lips as his slender fingers hooked onto a black fedora, dark sunglasses, and a large black leather jacket. If he was to see a movie in a public movie theater, he _had_ to wear some sort of disguise. If one person found out who he was, it would all turn into chaos and he would be forced to leave. He didn't want that at all. The one thing he hated about his disguise is what it required: a hairy, fuzzy and rather ugly fake mustache. He knew his smile would be a dead give away, so a furry mustache such as that one was his only option, as it was good at hiding his top lip. It contorted his smile, and that was a good thing.

Once he had put everything on, including the horrid mustache, Michael was all set to leave. And with his two body guards Bill Bennings who he nicknamed Buddy, and Robby Taylor who he liked to call Big Rob, the King of Pop set out for his movie theater adventure. Even after he had arrived, Michael still had no idea what movie he wanted to see! There weren't any big cinema movies available just yet, so he settled for one called Dirty Dancing with Patrick Swayze. Michael was excited to see it, considering the title contained the word dancing. Everyone knows he loves to dance and he was damn well good at it, too! He approached the counter with Buddy and Big Rob, a sweet smile on his face. Michael lifted a hand and tipped the sunglasses down the bridge of his nose so he could read over the menu.

"One large popcorn, medium soda and...hm..one Reese's Pieces please," he chimed in his normal gentle and quiet voice. The cashier just smiled and nodded, gathering all of what Michael had ordered and handed it to him. Michael payed and tried to gather everything into his own hands but it proved to be too difficult, only carrying the popcorn and his body guards carrying the rest. Approaching the theater, Michael walked inside and headed right for the very front seats. He didn't care if it put stress on his neck, he wanted to be as close to the big screen as possible. It looked like there was no one else in the theater, the two big body guards letting out a deep breath. They could relax now. And once the movie began, they let their worries fly away and figured it would be okay if they enjoyed the movie as well.

But it wasn't until the previews had finished that someone else, a young beautiful girl, entered the same theater, sitting just a single row behind Michael and a few seats to the side. As soon as she sat down, she raised a thin dark eyebrow. Why was that man wearing a hat and sunglasses inside the theater? It was oddly strange but she didn't think too much on it. As the movie went on though, and the dancing began within the plot of the movie, her eyes drifted over to the same man once more. And what she saw caused her to swallow what felt like a lump in her throat. He was moving. Moving his shoulders. He was _dancing._ He was wiggling his shoulders and his head to the beat of music in the movie and the way he was moving, so fluidly and smooth, reminded her of someone very familiar. Each time a few minutes passed, she would quietly sneak over one seat closer to the mysterious man, wanting so badly to get a better look at his face. Unfortunately, the two large men on either side of him made it horribly difficult for her to even get too close.

The young girl took a sip of her iced water as she sneaked over one more seat, but within the darkness of the theater, she felt herself unable to find the seat of the next chair. Her hand slipped, sending her water flying and landing right in the man's lap. The water went everywhere, covering his jacket and crotch area of his pants. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she quickly moved over and around to the next row up where he resided and frowned.

"Oh I am so sorry! My hand slipped...you're soaked, oh my goodness, I am so sorry.." she continued on, until Michael just giggled and held up his hand, looking at her through the sunglasses.

"Hey, it's no big deal. It is only water, right?"

She blinked and looked right at him. Sure, it was only water but he was soaked in it. It has to be uncomfortable! She sighed and looked around, clasping her hands together as a frown stayed plastered on her lips.

"But..sir, you're all wet. At least allow me to help you clean up.."

Michael sat there for a few silent seconds, then handed his bucket of popcorn to his two body guards and stood from his seat. The two made their way into the family bathroom of the theater and she quickly started to gather up a bunch of paper towels, folding them and gently patting his shirt and right above the waistband of his leather pants. She didn't dare touch any lower. Michael could see how frantic and bothered she was and he took her hands into his own, giggling and smiling at her.

"It is alright. I promise. A little bit of water never hurt anybody. Besides, it was very refreshing!" Michael teased her, grinning. The young girl looked down at her hands that were still held within the man's strong, slender ones, a blush spreading across the bridge of her nose. She had no idea who this man was, yet he somehow was able to cause her blush so easily. There was just something so intriguing about him. His body language spoke strange words to her and she had a hard time comprehending it.

Soon enough, her chocolate brown eyes fixated on something poking out of the man's jacket pocket. Letting go of his silky smooth hands, she reached out and took a hold of it, smiling wide once she saw it was a packet of Reese's. Those had been her favorite kind of chocolate ever since she was a little child. But she could feel how wet the packet was due to her stupid, embarrassing move back in the theater and she pouted, feeling rather bad that she had ruined his snack.

"Oh no..it's all wet.."

Michael shrugged his shoulders and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there is plenty more where that one came from. Do you like them?"

She smiled and nodded. "Oh yes. I love Reese's. They're my favorite."

"I just love the idea of peanut butter inside of a creamy chocolate shell. The idea to create such a thing was fantastic and the taste is wonderful.." Michael purred, inhaling a bit of air through his teeth and letting out a soft 'Mm-mm!' sound.

The young girl gasped suddenly, starting to blush once more as she averted her gaze to the side and away from the unknown man. "Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Olivia Jeann," she told him, still looking away. She knew if she saw his eyes she would most likely lose her cool and the ability to form audible words.

Michael reached out and hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes. "Olivia is a gorgeous name. I am very pleased to meet you, darlin'."

Olivia swallowed, trying to hide that fact that her heart was already beating frantically against her chest. She was almost sure he could hear it. How embarrassing! Once she was able to get a much better look at this man, she noticed something. A few little black curls stuck out from under the black fedora. Those curls..they looked oddly familiar. And the way this man talked...she knew she had heard a voice like that before somewhere. But why couldn't she picture a face?

"I feel like..I know who you are, yet I don't even know your name or what you look like.." she nearly whispered to him, and Michael laughed as he gently poked the tip of her nose.

"If I told you, I might have to kill you," he joked.

Inside his head, though, he debated whether or not he should tell her his name. He felt nervous about revealing who he was to her, but he would feel guilty if he gave her a false identity. It would be wrong and he knew it. So, instead he pulled away from her and suddenly spun around on the balls of his feet, gripping the flap of the fedora that rested on his head.

"I am a man of mysteries and music. And once I see you again, I expect to get a new packet of Reese's." Michael then touched his sunglasses and tipped them down the bridge of his nose just as he once did a while back, allowing Olivia to get a glance at his eyes. She was awe-struck. Seeing him spin around so smoothly and gracefully was certainly a sight to behold. She had not been expecting that at all. Not _at all. _

Boy, were his eyes beautiful. Even in such a dim light, they still managed to sparkle and gleam with such a passionate dark brown. Olivia bit down on her bottom lip, a soft laugh coming from her.

"Only if I get to see the man behind such mysteries, in return."

"You got yourself a deal, girl! Meet me here tomorrow, the same theater, same time. I will see you soon, darlin'."

And before Olivia could even manage to spit out one last word, Michael had disappeared right out of the bathroom and she was left all alone with nothing but the packet of wet Reese's and a rosy smile that spread from cheek to cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_Walking on Tip Toes_

**Chapter 2: Are you with me?**

She woke up with a jolt, the sound of her alarm clock ringing through her ears painfully. It had nearly scared her to death and as she let out an exasperated breath of air, Olivia reached over and flicked off the alarm. It was 10 am and she remembered that today was the day she was to meet up with the same man she had encountered the day before at the movie theater. She was excited and anxious to see who was hiding behind those dark shades and mustache. The one thing that ran through her mind, though, was the question of why he was in disguise in the first place? He must have had a reason, right? Shrugging the thought away, Olivia swung her feet around to edge of the bed and stood up, stretching her arms above her head and yawning softly. She had taken a shower last night before going to bed so all she had to do was get dressed and eat breakfast.

Her long cocoa-brown waves fell down the curves of her back, a few pieces falling to the front and resting on the mounds of her breasts. She hobbled into the bathroom to brush her pearly white teeth, wash her face, and smile at the reflection of herself that stared right back through the glassy mirror. Finally. There was some sort of excitement in her life after so many years of being trapped in a robotic routine. Olivia had always been daddy's little girl for all of her life, doing what she was told _when _she was told to do it and never disappointing him. Some people would call her a prude, but she only thought of it as she was more pure than those people would ever be. But once she had entered high school and her eyes feasted on the rather charming opposite sex, Olivia found that she was beginning to contradict herself. Before, she had always thought of sex as a sin, that virginity was the greatest gift God could have given a woman. Now, she fantasized about having a man touch her and caress her, pleasure her until she begged for him to stop. She longed for someone to treat her like she was the only thing that mattered in his life.

Olivia slipped into a pair of black leggings that stopped at her ankle bone, and a baggy peach-colored button up shirt. Her long hair, on the other hand, was now tied back in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder. Not one little bit of makeup did she wear. She switched the light off on the bathroom and practically danced her way down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast. She was in a good mood and she was ready to start the day. Once in the kitchen, Olivia pranced over to her father was currently making fresh scrambled eggs, a large smile plastered on her face as she kissed his cheek.

"Morning, daddy. The eggs smell amazing," she told him, moving to the fridge.

Her father flipped the eggs and then put them onto a light blue glass plate, sitting it on the dining table just for her. Her father always made breakfast for her when he was awake. It was something Olivia always loved.

"I made them just for you, pumpkin."

She giggled and poured herself a glass of orange juice, setting it beside her plate of eggs and she sat down gracefully just as always. Olivia lifted her hand and picked up the fork, taking a bite of her eggs.

"So..daddy..." She spoke as she swallowed.

Her father began making his own batch of eggs, cracking them open and pouring the yoke onto the frying pan. "Yes, sweetheart?"

She took a sip of orange juice and looked away from her father's gaze, nervous of what he was going to say. Should she tell him that she was going to meet someone at the theater? She never met any boys for anything. She had a feeling her father wouldn't approve of it.

"I um..I'm going back to the movie theater today.."

Her father blinked and sat down at the table across from his daughter, a slightly confused look on his face.

"Again? Are you sure? I was thinking that you and I could-"

Olivia shook her head and reached out, gently caressing her father's hand.

"Sorry daddy. I really want to go again."

Olivia stood from the table, placing her empty plate in the sink after she had finished eating and she grabbed her purse with a silly twirl. Her father was watching her with a raised eyebrow and a grin on his face.

"What has gotten into you today? You seem very happy."

She nodded, a bright smile on her face. "I am. I will see you later for dinner, okay? Bye daddy."

And with that, Olivia walked out of the front door and made her way down to the movie theater. She was glad that nearly everything in town was so close to her home. That way she didn't even need a car! It definitely saved her time _and_ money. That was something her father was surely happy about. It wasn't too long before Olivia finally arrived at the movie theater, buying yet another ticket for Dirty Dancing and walking hesitantly inside the empty theater. Not even the previews had started yet. Crap. She must have gotten here too early. Or maybe..she got her right after he had already left. All of those possibilities ran through her mind as she started to grow nervous. What if he was too young? What if he was too old? Olivia was only 22. Her hand reached up to brush a strand of her hair away from her eyes, deciding it would be more comfortable if she took a seat. No one was here. Why would it matter?

It wasn't long after she had sat down that the same man from yesterday, Michael, silently slipped into the theater and tip toed over right behind Olivia. Today he was wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a grey v-neck shirt, with the same black fedora, sun glasses and mustache as well. Except this time his hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a few loose strands of curls falling over his face. A smile came across his lips at the sight of the beautiful girl from yesterday, leaning over to whisper right into her ear.

"A girl as beautiful as you should never sit alone.."

Olivia blinked and felt herself jump a little, startled by the whisper. She turned her head around to see that very same man, a blush immediately rising to cover her cheeks as well as the bridge of her nose, as always.

"She deserves to have a man beside her, holding her hand and keeping her safe.." Michael continued, the smile still on his face as he spoke softly to her.

"I-It's you.." Olivia breathed, smiling with relief. At first, she had thought it was some creep attempting to hit on her. But no. It was _him. _

Michael just merely smiled at her and chuckled, nodding once in response to her words. She really was beautiful. Her hair was the most stunning color of brown, and her eyes...oh her green eyes were just mesmerizing and oh so captivating. He could stare into them for hours if he wanted to.

Michael raised an eyebrow and crosses his arms, a grin replacing his smile now. He could see her rummaging through her little black purse and he began to have an idea of what she was going to pull out. And sure enough, he was right. Olivia smiled and pulled out a brand new pack of Reese's, holding it out for him to take. Michael gladly took it.

"You remembered! Ah girl, thank you."

Olivia giggled, looking away from his gaze momentarily. He gave her the chills and it felt amazing. Now it was time to see the real him. The man behind the disguise.

"Now...I want to see the man behind the mysteries.."

Michael nodded and allowed her to do as she pleased. Olivia took a few steps closer to him and looking up, reaching with her hand to carefully remove the fake mustache, exposing his upper lip. She waited a few moments before she then removed the sunglasses. And as soon as she saw his face, her heart skipped 20 million beats and her eyes widened. This man...he was...he was _Michael Jackson! _Was this possible? Was it really the King of Pop that she had met yesterday? Could it truly be?

Olivia swallowed hard and Michael reached up to slowly remove his fedora as well, his eyes showing nervousness as he lightly nibbled on his bottom lip. Was she going to say anything? Was she...disappointed, maybe? He honestly hoped she wasn't.

"Was it..really you? Yesterday? Michael...?" She stuttered out, the blush returning to flush over her face.

Michael dropped his gaze for a few seconds, then looked back up, still biting his lips nervously. "Yes..it was me."

Olivia reached out her hand and brushed her fingertips along Michael's cheek. He was absolutely _stunning. _And his skin was so soft, it caused her to shiver as she drew her hand back. She started to smile, looking into his brown eyes.

"Michael...Michael Jackson..I never imagined this. Not even in my wildest dreams.." She admitted to him, a smile broadening on Michael's face from her words. He was so happy that she didn't reject him. He would have felt terrible.

"This isn't your dreams, girl. It's reality." He whispered to her as he still continued to smile, unable to stop.

Olivia giggled softly and nodded, looking away out of shyness.

"Yes, you're right. And now that I know the real you..I don't suppose a proper greeting is in order?"

Michael raised an eyebrow and nodded his head, taking her hand gently within his and placing a sweet kiss to the top of it.

"I'm Michael Jackson. It is really a pleasure to meet you."

Olivia felt her heart beat faster within her chest and her stomach flutter with butterflies. His smooth, silky voice and his name...it sent her world spiraling out of control. But she wasn't exactly complaining. She had never been that big of a fan of Michael but seeing him in person like this..it was mind blowing. Life changing. What would her father say, though? Would he approve? Or would he not allow her to see him at all?

"Such a gentleman. It is a pleasure to meet you, Michael. I'm Olivia Jeann," she purred with a cute little giggle.

Michael bowed his head and placed his hand on his chest with a smile, causing Olivia to giggle softly.

"Well, Miss Jeann, what would you say to a lunch date with me?"

A lunch date...Michael Jackson had just asked her out on a date. Normal people wouldn't even live this moment if it was merely a dream! Olivia couldn't believe her ears! But she had to play it cool. If she didn't, she could easily make a fool of herself. Olivia grinned and flashed Michael a playful wink, walking passed him and trailing her fingertip along his shoulder blade.

"I would like that.."

It didn't take Michael long to turn around and tag along beside her like a lost puppy without a place to call home. This girl...ohh! This girl was something else and Michael just couldn't get enough of her! He wanted to know more about her, her secrets, her quirks, her interests. He wanted to know it all. But he knew he couldn't ask her everything all at once. It might scare her off. He had to do it gradually and that is exactly what he intended to do. But as a bit of silence overcame the two of them, Michael seemed to notice a bit of a nervous look to her face, her eyes were telling him something. Something more than what her fading smile told him. He blinked and furrowed his dark brow slightly.

"Let your worries free," he encouraged her, a sweet and genuine smile forming on his thin but still somewhat full lips.

"Stop worrying and let yourself live life to the fullest."

Olivia blinked and looked at him, her lips parting as if she wanted to say something but she stayed silent. 'How did...how did he know?' She thought to herself.

"There is so much that life has to offer. So much of it you have to just break free and do whatever your mind sets on to be able to experience. And without those experiences, you can never say that you've truly lived life. Now tell me, girl, _are you with me?_"


	3. Chapter 3

_Walking on Tip Toes_

**Chapter 3: Because I'm Bad, you know it!**

"_So tell me, girl, are you with me?" _

Of course she was with him. But there were a few things that came to her mind. What would happen if someone saw who he was? What if the press saw who he was with and snapped a photo? If she somehow made the front page of magazines and newspapers, her father was sure to ground her for god knows how long! Olivia nodded eagerly to his question, a grin on her face but as she faced him again, she raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Hold on, what if someone sees you?" She asked him with a hint of a giggle in her voice.

Michael smirked and seemed as if he was slightly winking as her, his hand reaching into his jean pocket. What he pulled out was the same mustache he had worn the day before, as well as a pair of sunglasses. He had forgotten the fedora but he was hoping that glasses and mustache would be enough to keep his identity safe. He placed the mustache on his upper lip and slid the sunglasses on his nose and behind his ear, giving Olivia a soft chuckle.

"This should work. Now, where should we go? You would know the city better than me, I've only been here for a few days."

Olivia laughed softly and nodded, uncrossing her arms and flashing him an eager smile.

"That is true. Hm..there is a small café that's only a few blocks down the street. Is that alright?"

Michael smiled happily and nodded, holding out his elbow for to lock arms with him. Olivia did just that, linking her arm with his and walking with him out of the theater and onto the streets that were filled with busy, busy people. The sun was shining and it was certainly warm outside, but it was so hot that it caused you to sweat. It was just warm enough.

Olivia was happy to be spending the day with Michael Jackson. Things like this just don't happen everyday to people like her, so conservative and careful. It just doesn't and Olivia was extremely lucky. Sometimes she thought this was all just a really vivid dream, but she would have woken up from it by now, wouldn't she? Yes. This couldn't possibly be a dream. No...it was too real. _Too real. _She had heard that Michael Jackson had traveled to her little city as part of his new BAD tour, but she never thought he would have been so close to her home like this. She wondered where he was staying.

As the two of them started to walk, Olivia looked over at him and tried to make a conversation. He was certainly shy, considering she had to say something first.

"So, Michael," she started, hoping to catch his attention. And she did, causing him to avert his gaze over to her's and their eyes quickly locked together in one stare.

"I heard you came here for your BAD tour. When is the concert?"

Michael glanced over at her, his dark eyes glistening through the sunglasses.

"A few days from now.."

Suddenly, Michael got an idea. He felt a smile grow on his lips and he held his hands out with his palms up to the clear blue sky. "Hey, would you like to come? I would surely like it if you were there.." he purred sweetly to her with a larger smile than before.

Olivia giggled and started to blush, her elbow brushing up against his shoulder. "Oh geez, I...I don't know. My dad..I'd have to talk with him about it.."

Olivia knew that her father would never approve of her going to a concert. Especially if it was late at night like Michael's most likely was. She would have to try and convince him to allow her to go. Though she feared she could never convince him of anything of the sorts. She might have to lie to him this time, because she couldn't pass up this opportunity. And besides, he wanted her there. How could she say no to such a sweet and handsome man like him? She couldn't!

"I can get you backstage, even front row...I won't bring you up on stage or anything," he chuckled, imagining her on stage with him. She would probably pass out from being so shy, as he could tell she certainly was. Oh what a sight that would be.

Olivia smiled over at him, a small and happy laugh slipping from her mouth. "Alright alright..I'll talk to my dad," she promised him with a nod of her head, looking back in front of her to see where she was going. She remembered that the café was just around the upcoming corner so she gently linked her arm with Michael's and led him around, the café now coming into clear view.

"This place has so many different foods. Pastries, subs, pasta, salads, and soups. It's always hard to choose when I come here," she told him as she opened the door and led him inside. Michael of course had to allow her to walk inside first, holding the door open for her like a real gentleman would do.

Olivia smiled and walked inside with him behind her and she walked up to counter, the menu big and written with bold colorful letters. Michael came up beside her and read the menu as well, figuring it be best that he get something small and not too filling. He could afford to gain any sort of weight right now. He just couldn't. He was on a roll at losing it, so gaining it back would only be counter-productive. He smiled and looked over at her, tipping his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose so she could see his dark eyes.

"Have you found what you wanted?" He asked her in a hushed tone.

Olivia nodded and giggled as she looked into his eyes. Even though they were such a dark color, they still seemed to shimmer with brightness and love.

She turned the woman at the counter and smiled.

"Hello. I would like a medium bowl of Alfredo please, and a small biscuit as well."

Michael spoke up as well, giving the lady a small nod of his head.

"Just a small garden salad, please. Oh and dressing on the side..thank you.." He nearly whispered, wanting to keep his voice down in case someone in this café was a crazed fan and was able to recognize his voice, even when it was disguised. The woman behind the counter stared at the two for a moment, her hazel eyes narrowing as a smile threatened to pull at the corners of her lips.

"Are uh..are you two together?"

Olivia looked at the lady and nodded, a smile grazing her lips for a moment. The lady nodded as well and told her the price before she turned her head and started to grin.

"'Aye Jan..get over here.." she hollered into the kitchen. A much older woman walked over with a confused look on her face and the young cashier leaned in and began to whisper into her ear as her eyes occasionally flickered over in Michael's direction. Shit! She must have recognized him! Michael could see it but he didn't say anything. And as soon as they received their food, Michael took a hold of Olivia's free hand and dragged her to a table outside, sitting down quickly.

"Whoa, why such a hurry to eat?" Olivia laughed softly, having been rather oblivious what had happened in there.

"I think the lady recognized me.." he told her in a hushed voice, slightly giggling as well. If the lady had recognized him, a few other workers probably knew who he was now as well. And soon, so would the other customers of the café. It was just a matter of time before somebody approached him and asked for an autograph or a picture. He was just hoping that wasn't going to happen. He didn't want to cause a huge scene at such a little café.

Olivia blinked and her eyes widened for a moment, leaning in close to him so she could whisper. "Do you really think so?"

But before Michael even respond to her words, he felt a light tap on his shoulder so he sat up and turned around. He came face to face with same woman who had gave them their food inside at the counter. She had the biggest grin on her tanned skin and her bright green eyes were sparkling, a small piece of paper in her hand as well as a little pen.

"Are you Michael Jackson?" She asked him, her voice rather quiet which Michael hadn't been expecting.

"..I am.." he mumbled, a little smile spreading across his lips. He couldn't be rude to her, no matter how much he didn't want to sign any autographs. She was a fan and he loved every one of his fans, no matter what. He could never turn someone down just because they were a fan.

"C-Could you..sign this?"

Nodding, Michael reached out and took the piece of paper and the pen, scribbling down his name with a tiny little heart drawn beside it. Once finished, he handed it back to her and she gladly took it, but she stayed standing there for quite a few awkward, silent moments just staring at him with wide eyes. Michael felt himself grow just a little bit uncomfortable but she eventually walked away, tears in her eyes once she got back inside. The poor lady had started to cry!

"Wow..she must really be a big fan of you," Olivia added, a giggle mixed in with her soft voice. Michael nodded and agreed, reaching to grab his fork once more and take a bit of his salad.

It wasn't long before yet another person approached him, but this time they didn't ask for an autograph. It was a young man, most likely in his late 20's, and he blinked with wide eyes at Michael, just staring at him.

"Could I help you? Do you need something?" Michael asked him, trying to make his voice sound deeper but considering he was almost whispering, it didn't work too well. His voice was just too soft and velvety.

The man grew a giant grin, and his eyes darted from side to side at the others who were sitting outside of the café.

"You're Michael Jackson, right?" He asked, his hands clasping together. Michael merely nodding, and Olivia nibbled on her bottom lip, feeling slightly nervous about this guy. What if he yelled out that Michael was here? Crowds of people from even across the street would come swarming over to him. It would completely ruin their day together. And to Olivia's worst nightmare, that was exactly what the man did.

His eyes widened and he looked around before parting his lips and letting out a loud cry.

"Michael Jackson! It's Michael Jackson!" He screamed at everyone nearby, his finger pointing right at the disguised Michael beside Olivia. Olivia gasped and jumped up out of seat, as Michael grew panicked.

"Hey! You can't just yell out his name like that! People will crowd him!" Olivia scolded the stranger, her eyes glaring at him but all he did was shrug and a ton of people came running up towards the café. Olivia hurried over to Michael and took a hold of his hand, as he held up his free hand and waved at the crowd of people that were quickly drawing closer to the two of them.

But right before they got anymore closer, Olivia tugged on his hand and dragged him away from the café, beginning to run in no steady direction. In fact, she had no idea where they were running. She was just following the streets. Michael trailed behind her, occasionally glancing back at the multiple fans that were running after them like crazy. Even though this happened nearly everywhere that he went, Michael never felt like he was going to get used to it. Whenever they came close to him, and touched him, he flashed back to the time back when he was just a child and two girls had been pulling on his scarf, literally choking him. He remembered having to stuff his hands in between his scarf and neck to keep from suffocating. Those were terrifying moments that he feared and hoped would never happen to him again.

As Olivia glanced back, it was like everything around them had gone slow-motion, even as she looked over at Michael who had what seemed to be a slightly terrified, but exhilarated look upon his face. She gave him a grin as she laughed.

"Michael Jackson, you are _bad!" _

Michael only chuckled and flashed her a playful wink. He _was _bad, and he knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Walking on Tip Toes_

**Chapter 4: Easy as ABC, Simple as Do Re Mi**

They finally stopped. They finally stopped chasing after them and it had left her and even Michael breathless. They were both panting like a dog for air to fill their lungs, but Olivia soon started to let herself laugh, running a hand through her winded brown mess of hair. Michael, who was already starting to catch his breath, looked over at Olivia and raised an eyebrow before he too started to laugh, placing his hands on his hips. Olivia started to laugh even harder now, and Michael smiled a bright smile. He knew she most likely didn't experience moments like those just as he did nearly almost everyday. Olivia needed more experiences like this. She needed to break free of her comfort zone. She needed to live a little!

"Is it like this every day for you?" Olivia asked him with a hint of a laugh still within her soft voice.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Yeah, sort of.." he told her quietly, chuckling softly. It wasn't like this literally every single day, but there was always the risk of it being just like this every time he decided to step out into the public. Though recently, it hasn't been as often as it used to be. Michael soon began to grow scared of the outside world and the people who inhabited it. They always swarmed him, the press would spread horrible and untrue rumors, and Michael hated it, simply hated it. But there were the times he had no choice but to go out in public, such as for concerts, the occasional music awards, and those precious moments when he took a trip to a park or the movies.

Olivia sighed and shook her head, reaching out to gently pat Michael on the shoulder.

"That's rough.."

Michael agreed with her words. It certainly was rough on him.

As he started to smile once more, he reached out and hooked his arm around her shoulders, walking her back in the direction of the movie theater.

"Come on, I should take you home."

It had already began to near late afternoon and Michael unfortunately had a curfew of 5:30. Considering it was nearing the day of his concert, he had dress rehearsals nearly everyday and he always needed to be home for dinner, then it was right off to bed. But of course Michael didn't go to sleep right away. Some nights, he would stay up and read through an entire book, then even pick up another and start reading through that one as well. He couldn't help it. He loved to read. Michael had the largest collection of books you could imagine, and it was only growing and growing by the minute!

Once they arrived back at the movie theater, Michael pushed the sunglasses higher up on the bridge of his nose in hopes of hiding his eyes better than he had. The mustache was thankfully still on his upper lip. He just hoped he would be able to take Olivia home and then hurry back to his hotel room without being recognized a second time. Olivia smiled and hooked her arm with his, giggling as she pulled him down the street toward her little cozy home. It was her turn to make dinner for her family, so hopefully her father wasn't looking for her by now. She usually made dinner around 6:00 so it was perfect timing.

Soon enough, Olivia's home came into view and she stopped, turning to face Michael with a sweet and shy smile.

"You know, I...I had a great time today." She spoke softly, and Michael smiled as he reached up to remove the sunglasses and mustache. Her house was in a small wooded area so he figured there wouldn't be anyone around here to see him, except for Olivia herself.

"I had a great time too. I'm sorry about the swarm of people back there.." he sighed, a little pout forming on his lips.

Olivia shook her head and giggled. "Don't be sorry about that. It was fun. Crazy, but fun."

Michael's pout turned back into his normal, sweet and gentle smile as his hand reached up and caressed Olivia's soft pink-tinted cheek. "I really hope to see you at my concert. You'll have a blast! I promise. If you do make it, here.."

Michael reached into one of his pant's pockets and pulled out one ticket to his concert, handing it to Olivia. She blinked and hesitantly took it into her hand, examining it before her eyes widened.

"F-Front row? How..I..wow! Michael, someone would kill for a ticket like this. I will talk to my dad. Thank you.." she smiled.

And just before Olivia turned the leave, Michael reached and took a hold on her hand and leaned in to gently press his lips to her cheek and smile at her, flashing her a playful wink.

"See you soon, girl."

With that, he was gone, and Olivia headed up to her front door with the biggest smile on her face. Just before she opened the door, she quickly folded and stuffed the ticket into her little purse, then turned the door knob and walked inside.

Her father had been sitting in the living room, watching the news when he heard the door open and close.

"Olivia?"

"Yes it's me, dad," she called out as she walked over to sit beside him and smile.

"Did you have fun at the movies?" He asked her, flicking the tv off with the remote that sat beside him on the couch's armrest.

Olivia nodded, the same bright smile still written across her face. "I did."

With a raised eyebrow, her dad looked at her curiously. She was smiling. Why? What had happened back at the theater? He opened his mouth to speak but Olivia had known he probably would have questioned her, so she quickly spoke before him.

"So dad, are you hungry? I was thinking of making chicken and rice for dinner."

Olivia stood and made her way into the kitchen, and her dad got up as well and quickly followed her. She reached up and took out a bag of already marinated chicken and an uncooked bag of white rice. Olivia was usually the one to cook dinner for her dad, while breakfast was always up to him. Since she didn't have her mom with her, only her dad and her younger brother, she usually made dinner each night unless they bought take-out or ate left overs.

"Sounds good." Her father complimented as he looked at the uncooked food over her shoulder, wiggling his eyebrows. Olivia giggled and shrugged him away.

"Wait 'till it's cooked!"

Once she put the chicken in a metal trey that she carefully placed into the oven, she turned to the stove and turned on the back right boiler, filling a small pot with water.

"So dad, I was thinking..." she began, and her father turned to face her as he crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen wall.

"There's um..something I want to do..in a couple of days.."

"Oh? What is that?" He asked her, raising his thick eyebrow.

"It's um..it's a concert.." she spoke wearily, turning to look at him over her shoulder with a sheepish smile. As soon as his calm expression faded and turned into a stern look, she quickly tensed up and braced for his lecture about doing as she's told and how dangerous those 'shenanigans' can be.

"A concert? Olivia...concerts are dangerous. People drink and do crazy things. You could get hit or hurt by someone.."

Olivia sighed and turned back to her boiling pot of water, opening the bag of rice and pouring it all inside. "I know that daddy, but.."

"Olivia...no. I don't want you going to a concert alone."

"But dad, I don't have to go alone! You...you could come with me!" She pleaded, turning to face him as she clasped her hands together. But then again, she thought back to when Michael had handed her the free front row ticket to his concert. He had only given her one. Not two. Shit.

"Oh no no. You aren't going, with or without me. That's final." He scolded her as he pushed off from the wall and shook his head, waving his hands in front of him.

Olivia looked at him with pleading eyes. "Dad please-"

"I said no, Olivia!" He yelled, glaring at his 22 year old daughter before he turned and stormed off back into the living room, flicking on the tv as he sat down on the couch.

Olivia parted her lips as if she was going to say something but she held back and frowned, her gaze dropping to the floor before she turned back to the rice and stirred it around with a wooden spoon.

Soon enough, dinner was ready and Olivia had already set the table. She walked out of the kitchen and over to the stairs, calling for her younger brother. "D.! Dinner's ready!"

Hearing his daughter's words, her father got up as well and made his way into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. Once her brother joined them as well, Olivia began to give each of them a large piece of chicken and a spoon-full of rice before giving herself a helping, sitting down at her seat. The three of them ate in silence for a while before Olivia's father looked up at her and took a sip of his iced tea.

"Livi.." he sighed, lacing his own fingers together as his elbows resting on top of the table.

"It's alright, dad. Forget I asked about the concert. I won't go," she spoke before she took a bite of chicken. D., her brother, blinked and suddenly perked up with wide eyes.

"Concert? What concert?" He asked with excitement written all over his face.

"It has nothing to do with you, D." Her father explained, rolling his eyes a bit. "You won't?"

Olivia looked up at him for just a moment, nodding her head. "That's right. I won't go."

"That's my girl. I'll take ya to the mall or something, alright? You and me."

Inwardly, sighing, Olivia put on a bit of a fake smile. She wanted to make her father think she was okay with not going to Michael's concert but in reality, she was so disappointed. She wanted her first concert to be of Michael's, and she had the best seat in the entire stadium! How could her father make her pass this up? Even if she was to mention it was a Michael Jackson concert, he still would never allow her to go. So, once dinner was finished and the dishes had been washed, Olivia walked up into her bedroom and closed her door, quickly slipping into her silky pajamas.

She moved to sit on her bed, the special ticket in her slender fingers. There was no way she could pass this up. No way. She _had _to go. She thought this over, and knew it was going to be hard to fool her father, but it wasn't impossible. She would have to lie. Maybe she could tell him she was spending the night with a friend, but then she would have to find somewhere to stay until morning. But what if...no! No no no! There was no way in hell she would ask to stay with Michael! A bright pink blush formed on her already rosy cheeks just at the thought! In the same room...with a man...with Michael Jackson. Oh no. She would have to think of something else.

She let out a little sigh and placed the ticket on her night stand and flicked her lamp off, curling up underneath her blankets.

"I'm going to that concert..." she whispered to herself before letting her bright eyes flutter closed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Walking on Tip Toes_

**Chapter 5: Tell 'em that it's Human Nature..?**

He likes living this way. It's who he is. It's _human nature. _Right? Maybe, maybe not.

Michael isn't like the majority of the human population. He's unique in the most beautiful, and disastrous ways. No one was like him, and he wasn't like anyone else. Michael was Michael. But Michael had many different issues, some more intense than others. Many of his issues came from his father, Joseph. The outcome of the abuse he suffered as a child was his cruel but successful business intuition, and his trouble with trusting strangers or even the people he knew. Sometimes, he found it hard to trust his own family members. It was all because of Joseph. He had been taught that strangers were no good. They were bad. So it was a big achievement when Michael grew brave enough to meet someone new, such as Olivia. Sometimes, as he sat in his large bed, or as he read through one of his many different books within his library, he thought back to the moment he and Olivia had met.

The memory brought such a bright smile to his face, his eyes glistening with happiness. But along with the smile, came the nerves and the shyness. How did he do it? How did he muster up all of that courage to talk to her, let alone ask her out again the next day? It truly baffled Michael sometimes.

Today was the day, the day of the concert. As Michael woke up that morning, he thought about Olivia. Would she show up tonight? He really hoped she would be there. And just as he stood from his bed, he could feel his stomach growl angrily for the food it so craved and needed. Michael hadn't even eaten dinner the night before. He only ate a few bites, then continued to push his food around with his fork. He figured it would be alright if he ate a bit of cereal and a banana before he headed off to the stadium, but nothing more than that. He couldn't risk gaining any sort of weight or he was afraid the costumes for tonight may not fit correctly. It was all for a dancer's body. That thought was what kept him doing what he was doing.

Yawning softly, Michael stood up and slipped on his red fuzzy slippers before moving to open his bedroom door. It was rather quite in the house today. Anybody who stayed with him had already woken up and headed out for the day. He reached up and ran a hand through his messy, curly hair. The sun was shining through the big glass windows, and Michael couldn't help but to smile as he watched a tiny blue bird perch itself on the bird feeder out in his garden. He always thought the birds were beautiful, especially in the morning. The sound of their chirps gave him chills.

He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the lower cabinets, pulling out a half-full box of Cheerios, and freshly bought banana. Michael always had a habit of putting little slices and bits of banana into his Cheerios. He thought the taste was different and sweet but also crispy and full of honey. He poured a bit of the crunchy circles into a small glass bowl, then took a clean butter knife and added the chunks of banana into the bowl as well. Then, came the milk. After putting the box of cereal away and the banana peel into the trash, he reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a brand new carton of milk. Milk was never something Michael enjoyed all that much, but you needed it to each cereal, didn't you? Of course!

And it didn't take him long to gobble the entire bowl up. It tasted wonderful, a perfect way to wake him up for the rest of the busy day ahead of him. He sat the bowl next to the sink and shuffled his way back upstairs to his bathroom. Once he flicked the light on and closed the door, Michael unbuttoned his silky pajama shirt and let it slide off of his shoulders, as well as letting his pants fall from his hips and to his ankles, which he then stepped out of them. He neatly sat the aside on the counter, and reached into his shoulder to turn the warm water on. This was a normal routine for him unless he wasn't feeling well, or had nothing to do that day.

The water was eventually hot and Michael quickly stepped inside, allowing the many droplets to pour on to his smooth, dark skin and on to his black curls that lay on top of his head. Even though he had eaten the cereal just a few minutes ago, it wasn't really enough to satisfy his hunger from skipping most of his dinner the night before. His stomach still growled at him. If his stomach could talk, it would probably be screaming at Michael. He reached and grabbed the bar of soap, lathering it into his hands. And just as he was about to rub the silky soap onto his body, he began to feel a bit weird. His body felt really heavy all of the sudden, and things were starting to appear very fuzzy. Yes he had eaten, but he didn't drink anything with the cereal. He always poured the milk into the sink after he was finished. He could easily be dehydrated and the heat from the shower could be making it even worse. Michael could feel himself losing his balance, so he just dropped the bar of soup and put his hands out, resting them on the tile wall of the shower.

This can't happen right now. It can't. Not on the day of the concert. He needed his energy. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, hoping the pounding head ache would go away. As his head bowed down and his forehead rested on the tile, the water from the shower head ran down his back and dripped from the tips of his hair. This was his nature. Human nature. Wasn't it? It was normal for Michael. This was what he wanted, to make himself happy.

Eventually the head ache dimmed down and Michael slowly peaked his eyes open again, sighing and reaching down to grab the soap. He washed himself and his hair very quickly, then dried himself off with a towel once he was out of the shower. Today was going to be a long day, and Michael knew it. He just knew it.

Meanwhile, Olivia had already gotten up early that morning, with her long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head. Today seemed like a good time to go shopping for new clothes, considering she would be attending Michael's concert in the evening. She couldn't possibly go in her normal everyday clothes. She needed to be _dangerous! _Different! Crazy and she needed to live more than she had been all of these years! It was time to let loose and just have fun for once.

The young girl slipped into a short pair of jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt, with of course, her little purse on her shoulder. She nearly danced down the steps and into the living room where her father and brother usually resided. But both of them weren't there. Olivia tilted her head to the side a bit and furrowed her thin dark brow.

"Hm..that's weird.." she mumbled to herself before she turned and headed out to the backyard. There, is where she found the two of them working in the yard, both of their shirts off and she couldn't help but to laugh a little.

She hurried over to them and crossed her arms. "Well well, I see the two of you are finally learning how to do yard work."

Her father stood back up from bending over and laughed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm trying to give your brother a bit of chores before school starts back up again for him. He needs to learn responsibility."

D. Had been sitting on the ground, and he whipped his head around to smile at his older sister, giggling. "Yeah! I get to pick a bunch of flowers!"

"No, only the weeds D. The weeds!" Her father sighed, shaking his head.

Olivia smiled and bent down to kiss D. On the forehead. "You're doing a great job. Just don't mess up the garden or get hurt, alright?"

D. Nodded and his cheeks lit up a faint pink before he turned back to messing around with the flowers, crossing his legs and rocking a little bit back and forth.

Olivia then turned to face her father, scrunching her eyes as the sunlight hit them.

"So um, Clarice wanted me to have a girls day with her. I hope it's alright. And I can stay over night as well. That way you and D. have some time together."

Her father tilted his head, but nodded and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Alright..alright. Just make sure you're home by tomorrow evening."

"Don't worry, I will be. Love you daddy. Bye D! Have fun!" She called out to him before turning and walking away from the house.

She immediately made her way into her favorite shop, but instead of heading towards the pastel side of the store, she walked to the other side. The other side was full of crazy and wild sorts of clothes. There were ripped jeans, leather jackets, studded boots and a whole ton of bright colors. It was something she never expected she would dress in but tonight was the perfect occasion. And it was time for a much needed change anyway.

Olivia grabbed a black leather vest, a white tube top that really only covered her breasts but exposed her stomach, and a pair of blue ripped jeans. And seeing as how there were rarely ever seats at a Michael Jackson concert, heels would not exactly be a good option. Boots? Possibly. She looked around and at the rows of boots, trying to find the perfect pair for her outfit. Ah. There. The perfect pair of boots. They weren't too big or too small, or too flashy. They were just perfect. She quickly grabbed them and then headed for the checkout counter, nibbling on her bottom lip as she placed her items down. The workers knew who she was and paying for such different clothing than she was normally seen in was a bit embarrassing. But she made it through and she quickly ran into the nearest restroom, changing into the new clothes.

To be honest, it felt weird to her. She wasn't used to the way these clothes fit. She had always been so conservative with the way she dressed. But now...with these clothes...wow. Olivia looked like a total babe, but she wasn't exactly sure she could see that in herself. As she stepped out onto the sidewalk, she couldn't help but to blush a bright red.

The day went by quickly and as Olivia made her way to the stadium and inside, she reached into her purse and pulled out her folded ticket, handing it to the large, extremely intimidating bouncer. Shit, she felt so out of place in here! It was loud and crowded and a bit claustrophobic. But she was here for Michael, and Michael only. Otherwise she probably wouldn't have came.

Olivia shuffled through the crowds of people to her front row spot, her bright eyes searching every inch and corner of the area around her. It was huge. Magnificent! There were thousands, and thousands of people all behind her and around her. And right in front of her was the stage. If it weren't for the metal fences and security men all standing at the edge, she could easily reach out and touch it if she wanted to. As soon as the lights went down and the crowd began to scream, Olivia could hear the music burst loudly from the speakers and the numerous different lights flashed to illuminate the stage. Olivia stood there, looking around a bit nervously, then focused on the stage, just waiting for Michael to appear. And it didn't take very long for him to do so. Suddenly the music stopped and the entire stage went black as the sound of penny loafers could be heard walking along the hard floor of the stage. Michael. The crowd was still going crazy and Olivia occasionally felt someone hit her shoulder. But she still didn't move. She stared and stared. From above, one single bright light turned on and encircled Michael within it, his feet apart and his hands at his side with his head down. He slowly lifted his head for dramatic affect and his dark, passionate eyes scanned the large crowd that screamed at him with all of their fury. Once he finally got to the front row, his eyes landed on Olivia who stared there as if she had seen a ghost, and Michael could feel a certain flutter in his stomach. She was here! She actually came to see him! A smile grew on his face as he bit gently at his bottom lip. Seeing Olivia standing there just for him gave him a boost of energy he thought didn't even exist in him right now. Everything was okay now.

Olivia smiled right back at him and cupped her hands around the corners of her lips to let out an encouraging 'whoo!' And Michael responded with rolling his body seductively, starting with his head, shoulders, and ending with his hips just like a slithering snake and then wiggled his legs until his left foot pointed out to the side. With that, the music began once more to the beat of Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'.


	6. Chapter 6

_Walking on Tip Toes_

**Chapter 6: You knock me off my feet, baby!**

He was beautiful. He was like living art, a masterpiece. His body seemed to move so gracefully, like there was no effort put into it whatsoever. It all seemed to come so easy to Michael. And that's what intrigued Olivia the most. He didn't even have to try and he would out-do everyone when he performed. Olivia stood there, the biggest smile on her face and her body moving to the rhythm of the music as she watched him. She had been in a corner, so most of the craziness was towards the middle. Olivia was glad for that. She would have gotten crushed! Michael was so other-worldly when he sang and danced. It was almost as if it wasn't even real, but it was.

Olivia couldn't imagine what she would have done if she didn't agree to come to this concert tonight. She would probably be sitting at home, most likely making dinner for her father and D. Oh yeah, how fun would that be? Coming here was the best decision she's made longest time. Every so often, Michael's eyes would drift over to Olivia and he would automatically smile, even chuckle a bit sometimes into the mic as he sang. He couldn't help it. Having her here made him indescribably happy and it showed. But as soon as the well known song, The Way You Make Me Feel started to blast through the speakers, Michael came up with an idea.

He moved toward the corner of the stage where Olivia stood within the audience and the biggest grin played across his face. Olivia blinked and watched him curiously, tilted her head as she laughed. What was going through his mind now?

"Hee hee! Ooh!" Michael squeaked and Olivia couldn't help but to blush. She was surprised at how high his voice could go at times. It was higher than she could ever sing! But..Olivia was never one to sing anyway. She wasn't all that great at it.

"Come on, girl!" He spoke into his mic, his hand suddenly reaching out right towards Olivia. Olivia's eyes widened and her heart nearly stopped. He was inviting her on stage?! Oh no! No no no! There was no way she was getting up there in front of all of these people! Michael laughed and bobbed his head to the beat of the song, his feet tapping against the floor of the stage. But his hand stayed extended to her. He was _not _drawing it back in until she grabbed it.

So, figuring she had no other choice, Olivia hesitantly reached and placed her hand within Michael's and she was quickly hoisted up onto the stage. She stumbled a little bit and her eyes were still as wide as ever. There she was. Standing on stage right next to Michael in front of thousands of screaming people. This was insane to her! At first, she refused to stand away from Michael, clinging to his arm and moving to hide behind him. He laughed and shook his head, turning so he could grasp her shoulders and smile right at her.

"You can do this.." he mouthed, not wanting to say it into the microphone. He smirked and nibbled on his bottom lip before he let out on more 'ooh!' and strutted his way to the opposite side of the stage now.

It was Olivia's time to shine. This was her moment. Once Michael started to sing, his hips started to say and his fingers snapped while his feet moved sporadically. Olivia took a deep breath and took the hint that she was supposed to act the part of the girl. She crossed her arms and giggled, flashing him an unamused look. She had never done something like this before, so she was a bit afraid of looking stupid. But with Michael doing it with her, she didn't feel all too scared anymore. Michael danced and strutted his way closer, and Olivia started to tap her foot to the beat. She unfolded her arms and shook her head, smirking. Michael was a bit surprised when she started to go along with him, but he quickly threw his attitude back at her. Olivia reached up, her fingers touching her hair, which she had forgotten she had tied up into a bun earlier that morning. That gave her the brightest idea yet.

"The way you make me feel!" Michael sang, and Olivia immediately started to walk towards him but instead of stopping in front of him, she gently brushed against his shoulder and continued walking the opposite direction, her hand raising to suddenly pull her hair free of the messy bun. Her brown waves fell to her back and Michael turned, his eyes almost seeming to fill with hunger and lust. The outfit, her hair, her movement, her body, her eyes...her everything. This girl was amazing in Michael's eyes. She was everything he had been dreaming of for quite some time.

"You really turn me o-on! You knock me off my feet now, baby!"

Olivia then turned and boldly popped her knee, giving her hips a little seductive sway before she decided to walk back over to Michael and drag herself around him in a teasingly slow circle. Michael watched her every move and didn't dare to look away from her. Not for one second. A few moments of the song passed by so quickly and Olivia seemed to be distracting him big time. So much, he almost forgot to keep singing!

"I like this feelin' you're giving me! Just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasy!" He sang, a sheet of sweat already forming on his smooth, dark skin but Olivia could care less. She herself was beginning to sweat a little bit. It was hot as hell up on this stage! Olivia moved to the front of Michael and pressed herself against him, his arms encircling her waist from behind and they both swayed together with the music. Olivia felt her body tingle and her eyes slid shut, her head leaning back to rest on his shoulder for just one little moment. This was something she had never experienced before. Not once in her entire life! The embrace was magical. Sensational. Angelic. _Intimate. _But of course, the moment ended just as quickly as it had happened and Olivia felt Michael pull away from her. The song was nearly ending by now and she could see the numerous body guards that were lining up at the wings when she looked over to the side. Oh great. This wasn't going to be very fun. She had seen people get taken off of stage before at concerts. The body guards were rough! But for her, only one of them walked out and gently took a hold of her arms, pulling her away from her beloved Michael.

Olivia blinked and an evident pout formed on her lips as she was pulled away, Michael's eyes locking with her's up until he could no longer see her.

The concert ended a little bit of an hour later, and Olivia had been patiently waiting just beyond the view of the wings of the stage. Once Michael was offstage, he hurried around to the other side in which Olivia was carried off of, and looked around anxiously for her. As soon as Olivia spotted him, she jumped up and hurried over to him, the biggest smile on her face.

"There's my girl," he purred to her, his own lips forming a smile.

Olivia laughed and ran a hand through her hair. "Michael that was...oh my god! I can't believe I actually got up there!" She breathed. She was practically hyped up on adrenaline after what she had done on stage. Now she just needed to learn to control it.

Michael laughed right along with her, his hands cupping her face gently. "Girl, you blew me away up there!"

Olivia smiled and started to blush, her arms reaching out to wrap around Michael, bringing him into a tight hug. It was the first time she actually hugged him properly and it felt amazing to her. She loved hugs and when she felt his arms wrap back around her, she immediately came to love his hugs the most.

He laughed but his smile faded a little as he noticed the stressed look that was forming on Olivia's face. "Is something the matter?" Michael asked in a soft, caring voice as he pulled back to look at her, his arms still resting around her waist.

Olivia sighed and giggled nervously. "My uh...my dad doesn't know I came here...and..I told him I was spending the night with a friend. Except I have no friend to stay with.."

The only option she could think of at the moment was having to pay for a room in a nearby hotel but thinking it made her nervous. She would be all alone and to be honest, she really didn't have any money with her. Michael blinked for a moment and a smiled reformed on his face, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Hey, why don't you stay with me?" He suggested, and Olivia's eyes shot wide open, her cheeks turning bright red.

"S-Stay with you? In..your hotel room? Together? Oh I..." She paused mid-sentence and bit her bottom lip, looking off to the side for a moment. Right now, it seemed she had no other choice but to stay with him. She would have to do it unless she would rather get busted by her father.

"Come on! It'll be like a sleepover! Two friends." Michael purred, his smile growing wider.

It took a few moment of contemplating, but Olivia sighed and smiled, eventually giving in and saying yes. Michael let go of her and jumped a little bit out of excitement, then proceeded to tell his managers and so forth that Olivia would be staying with him. Of course he demanded they have a bit of their own privacy, so they paid for a second hotel room where Michael and Olivia could sleep on their own. He laughed and pulled her along to the awaiting limo that would take them to their hotel, and Olivia happily climbed inside with the biggest smile on her face. But as soon as they got their and entered the room, Olivia froze and gasped, giving herself a facepalm.

"Hm?" Michael grunted, turning to look at her.

"Oh my god...I forgot to bring something to sleep in!" She groaned, and pouted to him, slumping her shoulders.

Michael thought for a moment, then moved to search through his things, pulling out a pair of red silky pajamas that he then handed to her with a smile. "Here, you can use these."

Olivia blinked and grabbed them, blushing as she smiled. "Thank you..."

She hurried into the bathroom, changed into the pajamas and gently washed the makeup from her face. Olivia couldn't help but to stare at herself, and as she did, she let out a little sigh before flicking the light off and making her way over to one of the two beds that were in the room. Michael was already dressed in his own pajamas, his hair loose from the tiny ponytail it had been in earlier.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here..it means a lot.."

Michael smiled, shaking his head as he moved to sit beside her. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to help," he told her, his hand reaching up to gently touch her cheek. Her sin was so soft and so delicate to his touch. Olivia felt her eyes flutter just a little and a shiver run up her spine from his gentle touch.

"You're a kind man, Michael...I admire that about you.." she nearly whispered, opening her eyes so she could look at him, her own hand now resting on top of his. His hand slowly fell from her cheek and he laced their fingers together gently. Olivia looked down at their joined hands and continued to blush. This was all so new to her. It was almost foreign. She had no experience what so ever with boys and now it all happening so suddenly.

Michael kept his eyes on her, studying each and every one of her reactions to his movements. He wanted to know all there was to know about her. Even the unspoken things. He started to lean a bit closer to her and eventually they locked gazes. Something went through him at that very moment and he couldn't help but to smile just a little bit. He drew even closer and the tips of their noses touches for a moment, then their foreheads rested together. Olivia found it hard to keep her gaze on him like this, but she found it even harder to look away. His eyes were mesmerizing.

Olivia could have sworn that Michael was aiming to kiss her. His eyes were starting to flutter and so were her's, but oddly, their lips never actually touched. And so suddenly did she hear the hotel room door open and the voice of whom she expected to be one of Michael's managers? The two immediately jumped away from each other and Olivia stood from the bed as well as Michael, who was blushing a rather dark pink.

"Michael you forgot your cream in the other room so I thought I'd...oh..Oh I'm sorry..haha! I'll just...leave this here...goodnight!" The man laughed awkwardly and sat a small circular container on the bathroom sink, quickly rushing out of the door and closing it behind him.

Michael looked over at Olivia who looked back at him and they both started to laugh, feeling silly about what just happened. But that feeling soon subsided and the two cuddled up in one of the beds with Olivia's head resting on his chest, flicking the tv on to see if they could find anything interesting even though it was already 1 in the morning.


End file.
